mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Luci Christian
| birth_place = Hamilton, Texas | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actress ADR Script | alias = Tabitha Hickey | gender = Female | status = Married | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = Christian | salary = | networth = | credits = | URL = | agent = }} Louisa Michelle Christian (born March 18, 1973 in Hamilton, Texas) is an American voice actress and ADR Script for working at ADV Films, FUNimation Entertainment, and Seraphim Digital Studios. She has provided voices for a number of English language versions of Japanese anime films. She probably best known as the voice of Tenma Tsukamoto in School Rumble, Kaname Chidori in Full Metal Panic!, Lenalee Lee in D.Gray-man, Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka in Ouran High School Host Club, Asuna Kagurazaka in Negima!, Duck in Princess Tutu, and Nami in One Piece. Anime * Air - Haruko Kamio * Air Gear - Ringo Noyamano * Appleseed - Deunan Knute (Sentai Dub) * Appleseed Ex Machina - Deunan Knute * Aquarion - Futaba * Aura Battler Dunbine - Ciela Lapana * Azumanga Daioh - Yukari Tanizaki * Baldr Force EXE Resolution - Bachelor * Bamboo Blade - Kirino Chiba * Best Student Council - Kuon Ginga * Birdy the Mighty: Decode - Birdy * Black Blood Brothers - Cassandra Jill Warlock * Black Cat - Train Heartnet (Child) * Blue Drop - Yuko Suguwara * Burst Angel - Shiho Kazami * Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street - Moroboshi * Clannad - Nagisa Furukawa * Claymore - Ophelia * Comic Party Revolution - Mizuki Takase * Corpse Princess - Makina Hoshimura * Coyote Ragtime Show - January * D.Gray-man - Lenalee Lee, Young Allen Walker * D.N.Angel - Risa Harada * Darker Than BLACK - Havoc * Desert Punk - Kosuna * Devil May Cry: The Animated Series - Trish * Diamond Daydreams - Suomi Kitano * Divergence Eve - Prim Snowlight * Dragonaut - The Resonance - Itsuki Habaragi, Otohime * E's Otherwise - Gabriel * Elfen Lied - Mariko * Fullmetal Alchemist - Clara, Wrath * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Truth * Full Metal Panic! - Kaname Chidori * Gatchaman - Jinpei * Ghost Hound - Sanae Ogami * Ghost Hunt - Katsuki Yoshimi * The Galaxy Railways - Louis Fort Drake * Glass Fleet - Eimer * Gunslinger Girl - Rico * Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor - Mizuki * Halo Legends - Kelly-087 (The Package), Female Soldier (Prototype) * Hell Girl - '''Tsugumi Shibata', Yoshimi Kuroda * Heroic Age - Aneasha Ol Megarla * Hetalia: Axis Powers - Hungary * Jinki:Extend - Rui Kosaka * Kaleido Star - Sarah Dupont * Kaze no Stigma - Ayumi Tsuwabuki, Mayumi Tsuwabuki * Kiba - Despara * Kodocha - Asako Kurumi * Le Chevalier D'Eon - Dauphin Auguste * Madlax - Margaret Burton * Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi - Satoshi "Sasshi" Imamiya * Magikano - Chiaki Yoshikawa * Mamotte! Lollipop - Rokka * Master of Martial Hearts - Azusa Suma * Mezzo - Mikura Suzuki * Moeyo Ken (anime) - Kiyomi Watase * Moon Phase - Hikaru Midou * Moonlight Mile - Ryoko Ikeuchi * Misaki Chronicles - Prim Snowlight * Mushishi - Shinra Ioroi (Ep. 1), Mio (Ep. 22) * Nabari no Ou - Saraba * Nanaka 6/17 - Magical Domiko * Naruto the Movie 3: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom - Hikaru Tsuki * Negima! - Asuna Kagurazaka * Nerima Daikon Brothers - Mako'Johnston, Chris. "Nerima Daikon Brothers". ''Newtype USA '''5 (11) 54–55. November 2006. . * One Piece - Nami, Henzo (young) * Origin: Spirits of the Past - Berui * Orphen - Lycoris Nielson * Ouran High School Host Club - Mitsukuni "Hunny" Haninozuka * Pani Poni Dash! - Akane Serizawa * Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat - Di Gi Charat * Peacemaker - Tetsunosuke Ichimura * Pretear - Himeno Awayuki * Princess Tutu - Duck/Princess Tutu * Rin ~Daughters of Mnemosyne - Mishio Maeno * Rumbling Hearts - Ayu Daikuuji * Samurai 7 - Komachi Mikumari * Sands of Destruction - Morte Ashlea * Sasami: Magical Girls Club - Washu Kozuka * School Rumble - Tenma Tsukamoto * Sgt. Frog - Koyuki Azumaya * Shadow Skill- Elle Ragu * Shattered Angels - Himiko * Shuffle! - Nadeshiko Benibara * Sister Princess - Yotsuba * Slayers Premium - Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun * Solty Rei - Kasha Maverick * Soul Eater - Medusa * Steel Angel Kurumi - Nako Kagura * Strike Witches - Erica Hartmann * The Super Dimension Fortress Macross - Milia Fallyna * Super GALS! - Ran Kotobuki * Tactics - Yoko * Tears to Tiara - Limwris, Yureva * This Ugly Yet Beautiful World - Mari Nishino * The Tower of Druaga - Mite * The Wallflower '' - Tamao Kukunoi, Josephine (Ep. 21) * ''Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle - Chu'Nyan, Kishimii * Utawarerumono - Kūya Amururineuruka * Venus Versus Virus - Riku Mikumo * Vexille - Takashi * Wandaba Style - Sakura Haruno * Welcome to the NHK - Hitomi Kashiwa * Xam'd: Lost Memories - Nakiami * Xenosaga: The Animation - KOS-MOS * xxxHolic - Young Fox * Yumeria - Neneko Non-anime * Catscratch - Hovis's Fans * Rock n Learn - Penny * Wendy - the voice of the animated character 'Wendy' in advertisements for Wendy's restaurants. Video Games * One Piece: Unlimited Adventure - Nami * Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 - Videl ADR Script * Bamboo Blade * Big Windup! * D.Gray-man * Ghost Hunt * Madlax * Strain: Strategic Armored Infantry References * Gifford, Kevin. "The Official Art of Comic Party Revolution". (March 2007) Newtype USA. pp. 103–109. External links * * * * * Luci Christian at the CrystalAcids Anime Voice Actor Database Category:1973 births Category:American bloggers Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:Louisiana State University alumni Category:Actors from Texas Category:American Christians ar:لوسي كريستيان pl:Luci Christian fi:Luci Christian